Frost Academy
by Xtreme Team
Summary: The story of Emma Frost's new school, Frost's Academy of Higher Learning. It is centered around Cinder, a mutant introduced in X-men Genesis and Dark Genesis and the other mutants that she meets at the school. Part 3 of the Earth 42 series.
1. Staff

**Staff**

Headmistress Emma Frost:Telepathy,Mind reading and control,Memory alteration,Mental bolts,Induced paralysis, Illusion casting, Astral projection, Diamond Form

Vice Principal Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde: Intangibility

Archangel/Warren Worthington III: Flight through metal wings, Razor sharp feather projection, Healing Factor, near immunity to injury, Aerial adaptation. Frost Academy's Flight Instructor.

Colossus /Piotr Rasputin: Steel form: Super strength, durability, stamina.

Dr. Cecilia Reyes: Resident Physician

Dr. Kavita Rao: Resident Physician

Karma/Xi'an Coy Manh: Psychic possession, Protection from mental attacks, Telepathy.

Magma/Amara Juliana Olivians: Flight, Lava generation/manipulation, Fire/Earth manipulation

Marvel Girl/ Rachel Anne Summers: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Temporal astral projection

Psylocke/ Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychic katana and knife.

Rogue/Anna Marie: Absorption of skills, powers, and abilities by touch. Ms. Marvel abilities. (Super strength, flight, bullet proof)

Warbird/Ava'Dara Naganandini: Trained in Shi'ar Combat. Frost Academy's Art Instructor.

Zephyr/ Marsha Holloway: Empathy, Can exhale powerful rainbow wind. She serves as the school's counselor. She is both a student and a staff member.

 **Recruiters: Their job is to find new mutants before the Purifiers do.**

Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner: Teleportation, Prehensile Tail, Superhuman Agility

Armor/ Hisako Ichiki: She has the ability to generate an impenetrable psionic body armor that grants superhuman strength, invulnerability, reflexes, agility, endurance, stamina, dexterity, and durability

Pixie/Megan Gwynn: Flight,"Pixie dust" which causes hallucinations on targets, Soul Dagger,Limited magic (Mainly used for teleportation)


	2. Students

**Arsenal** /Allana Anderson:Comakinesis, Comakinetic Flight/Constructs, Hair generation/teleportation.

 **Blindfold** /Ruth Aldine: Precognition

 **Blitzkrieg** /Victor: Electrokinesis.

 **Cinder** /Ava Costello: Pyrokinesis, Heat vision/resistance, Pyrokinetic flight, Can generate heat shields, Fire Mimicry (Fire form), Fire absorption,

 **Cipher** /Alisa Tager: Phasing (Flight is possible in this form), Invisibility, Telepathic Immunity (psychically invisible), Inaudibility (while invisible) She is very skilled in stealth because you can't see, hear or  
find her at all when she is invisible.

 **Crosta** /Crosta:Atlantean abilities, Shockwave generation.

 **Cuisine** /Mia: Food generation, Food constructs, Food attacks/manipulation, Food mimicry

 **Dust** /Sooraya Qadir: Earth Mimicry, Earth Attacks

 **Eye-Boy** /Trevor Hawkins: Multiple eyes that enable him to see almost anything

 **Gentle** /Nezho Abidemi: Super strength manipulation which is kept in check by adamantium tattoos. The tattoos will eventually fail and kill him.

 **Houdini** /Dylan West: Invisibility. He can also make other objects turn invisible too. He is an escape artist naturally. Mind-Sight. (he can see things that are happening at that moment in other places without going anywhere)

 **Indra** /Paras Gavaskar:Retractable exoskeleton which grants retractable weapons and durability

 **Maheegan** /Megan: Werewolf. Enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, healing factor, hyper keen senses. She is larger in Wolf form than her biomass should be.

 **Match** /Ben Hamil:Pyrokinesis, Pyric Form, Immunity to Fire & Heat, Energy Based Shield,Concussive Blasts, Fire Extinguishing/Absorption

 **Mega-Boy** / Tucker Williams: He can expand any part of his body.

 **Nature Girl** /Lin Li: Natural Affinity granting: Animal manipulation, Animal bonding, Flight, Botanophy (Can  
communicate with plant life)

 **Princess** / Cindy Collins: Super Strength. Her mutation appeared at an uncharacteristically young age; she was six and is currently the youngest student by far.

 **Rico** : Wall crawling and flight due to his winged-ant/scorpion form.

 **Ruby** /Mariah Meyers: Black concussive eye beams, Ruby Form grants: augmented strength, invulnerability, resistance to mind abilities.

 **Seraph** /Angela Smith: Flight, Healing, Energy Blasts

 **Shark Girl** /Iara Dos Santos: Selachothropy (Were Shark) she can control the transformation to the minute  
detail.

 **Sprite** /Jia Jing: Fairy-Insectoid Physiology (Blue rocky skin and fairy like wings) Metamorphosis  
(Most notably to increase the size of her fists granting super strength), Flight

 **Thorne** /Trevor Thornton: Generates spikes "thorns" Rosalie's brother

 **Trance** /Hope Abbott: Astral Projection granting: Flight and blast powers.

 **Velocity** /Mei Benchi: Super speed

 **Vortex** /Brisa Adams: Flight, Wind manipulation, Can inhale to create a vortex or exhale to create gale force  
winds

 **Wonder** / Summer Jones: Mild telepathy. Superhuman intuition. Telekinesis.

 **Zephyr** / Marsha Holloway: She is both a student and the school psychologist. M -Day actually activated her dormant mutation. She can breathe out a powerful rainbow wind in addition to a mild Empathic ability.


	3. Author's Note Updated: June 2 2015

We are currently working on the staff and students for Frost Academy of Higher Learning. As a result, either list will be updated frequently.

You can submit OC students if you would like through a Private Message (PM) or a review. If you choose to do so, please include: Codename/Real name, Power(s)/Abilities, Appearance, and any other information (Personality, Background, how they were recruited into the school etc.). Any information left out will be made up by us. Any students that are accepted by us will be added to the student roster and will make appearance (s) once the story starts.

Thank you for your support.

Sincerely,

Xtreme Team


End file.
